


A scribblenauts fanfic

by AmagawaSetsuko



Category: Scribblenauts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmagawaSetsuko/pseuds/AmagawaSetsuko
Summary: title.





	A scribblenauts fanfic

Once upon a time, in another world, I was traveling with Maxwell. He wrote "goat" in his notebook and a goat appeared. I told him "I am a transgender girl." He replied, "I don't know what transgender means, but I think I heard something about a transgender zombie whose name is Lily, which is also the name of my sister."


End file.
